I Don't Deserve this
by ShadowCeless2002
Summary: La historia comienza cuando el medic se despierta en el tren en camino a ciudad 17 y averiguara porque esta ahi mientras que ayuda a la rebelion de Shepard a liberarse del gobierno de la Alianza (Calificacion M por razónes que yo no quiero explicar)
1. Chapter 1 Shepard

I Don't deserve this

Capítulo 1: "Shepard"

Tren de Ciudad 17, 00:30hs

El Medico se despierta acostado en un asiento de un tren, en su pecho se encuentra una carta que dice:

 _Querido Medico:_

 _Un llamado nos dijo que vos tenías información que no puede ser revelada, tus servicios no son requeridos nunca más, serás enviado a "Ciudad 17", será mejor que no intentes volver, a tu equipo no le será revelado tu nueva ubicación, más te vale que te cuides ahí…_

 _Te lo recuerdo no vuelvas a la fortaleza estas aquí por fallar en tu única misión._

 _Sinceramente… La administración._

El Medico se sorprende cuando se levanta, ve que no tiene su uniforme de Medico si no el mismo traje azul que tienen las 3 personas que van con él, se levanta y uno de ellos le dice que se quede sentado, se vuelve a sentar y se queda callado. Cuando llegan a Ciudad 17, les dicen que se levanten, y vayan para el comedor, todos incluyendo al Medico van para el comedor. Él se sienta y se pone a hablar con otra persona que estaba ahí.

-Decime ¿Qué hiciste para llegar aquí? Dice él otro chabón

-La verdad no me acuerdo. Contesta el Medico

-Bueno, será mejor que bajes la guardia, desde el incidente con uno de los residentes de esta ciudad duplicaron la guardia. Le advierte seriamente

-¿Y vos quien sos? Pregunta el Medico.

-No te puedo decir ahora mi nombre. Solo te puedo decir que…

Uno de protección civil se acerca al Médico.

-Tú ven conmigo. Dice seriamente

Él se levanta y sigue al de protección civil ellos van a una sala de interrogatorios, le dice al Médico que se siente ahí, mientras que otro le ata las muñecas atrás del respaldo, con una soga.

\- Bien, Ludwig ¿Ese es su nombre?

\- Ja

\- Bien ¿Tu origen es alemán?

\- Ja ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Yo hago las preguntas. Le da un choque eléctrico con su arma. - ¿Te quedo claro?

\- Ja

\- Bien, ¿Estas metido en algo ilegal?

\- Nein

\- Nos llevaremos muy bien.

El otro le desata las muñecas y le dicen que vaya a la ciudad y haga lo que le dicen. Ludwig sale de ahí y llega a la ciudad en sí, él ve que la ciudad está bastante abandonada, él camina por la ciudad.

-Pst…

Ludwig se da la vuelta y ve que no hay nadie

-Che estoy del otro lado.

Se vuelve a dar vuelta y ve al mismo Chabón que conoció en la estación del tren.

-Vení para acá.

Él va para allá…

-Che sinceramente pensé que no ibas a pasar el interrogatorio, los de la alianza son muy brutos si no sos sincero, en otros términos mi nombre es Adrián Shepard, y sinceramente como vos desperté en ese tren. Dice mientras se cambia de espaldas su traje al traje militar. – Y soy un militar.

-Bueno, este mira Adrián…

-Llámame Shepard.

-Bueno Shepard, no sé qué hago aquí y quisiera saber que queres de mí. Pregunta Mirando su traje

-Bueno Ludwig, vos sos un mercenario ¿Cierto?

-Ja

-Como mercenario debes tener un equipo, pero a vos te enviaron solo, y debes tener un propósito para llegar aquí. Explica acercándose a él

Ludwig le da la carta, Shepard la lee, intrigado.

-Bueno se ve que no aceptaron un error, ¿Acaso es el ejército dónde estabas? Pregunta Shepard con curiosidad

-No, no era el ejército.

Shepard le dice que le siga y él le sigue, hasta una base secreta ellos entran. Mientras que él sigue a Shepard, piensa en que pudo haber sido el error que cometió para terminar en ciudad 17, cuando ambos llegan a la puerta principal, ambos pasan por la puerta, después de que el Medico pasa por la puerta Shepard la cierra y enciende la luz, era un cuarto lleno de cajas, con municiones, cajas con comida, abrigos y había un par de personas más que se quieren rebelar contra el gobierno de ciudad 17.

\- Veo que están bien preparados. Dice de manera observadora

\- Cierto

\- Creo que necesitan un médico.

\- Eso es cierto y te quiero ofrecer algo… O te unís a nosotros y peleamos juntos contra la Alianza, O preferís quedarte y vivir bajo el mando de la Alianza, Decime ¿Qué preferís? Shepard hace la oferta de manera seria.

Esto deja pensando al médico, por un buen rato, este acepta y Shepard lo lleva a la sala de entrenamientos.


	2. Chapter 2 Leer el titulo abajo Plz

Capítulo 2: "Black Mesa, Opposing Force, Blue Shift, Mercenaries, Classics and Aperture Science"

En la sala de entrenamientos, Shepard le dice que no podrá arrepentirse de su elección ya que la alianza lo buscaría sin dudarlo. Antes de entrenar, Shepard le da su viejo uniforme y él va a ponérselo en los vestidores.

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza del team RED 02:09hs

El Heavy, estaba descansando cuando escucha pasos en la fortaleza, este se despierta, va a ver quién estaba en los pasillos, cuando llega a los pasillos, mira hacia ambos lados y no ve a nadie, él piensa que solo fue el Scout haciendo una broma, y vuelve a la cama… Pero de la sombra del pasillo sale Barney Calhoun, él llama a Shepard por teléfono.

\- Hola, Calhoun?

\- Hola Shepard.

\- ¿Cómo vas en el progreso de la misión? Pregunta seriamente

\- Va maso menos…

\- ¿Cómo que "maso menos"?

\- Casi me descubre uno de los compañeros del chico nuevo. Dice mientras va caminando por los pasillos

\- Te dije que no deberías ir corriendo a todos lados

\- La verdad que tenías razón. Llega a una puerta y la abre

\- Calhoun, Anda diciéndome el progreso por texto, tengo que entrenar al Medic.

\- Shepard, Antes de cortarme decime si tiene algún nombre

\- Si su nombre es Ludwig. Shepard corta

Barney se queda mirando el celular por 5min, Después pasa por la puerta, y entra en la habitación donde está la Inteligencia (Maletín "inserte team here" con papeles importantes), él la agarra pero cuando lo hace activa una alarma, lo que le activa la sensación de que no quiere estar más ahí, así que se larga a la corrida, pasando por todos lados porque se pierde, cuando llega a salir de la fortaleza, el Soldier se tira encima de él haciéndolo caer soltando el Maletín, Calhoun intenta levantarse, pero el peso del cuerpo del Soldier (Musculos XD), no le permite levantarse…

Mientras tanto en Ciudad 17 02:40hs en la "Nueva Ciudadela"

Un combine, va hacia las prisiones buscando a un prisionero, para interrogarle, pasa por las siguientes celdas:

Prisionero 1244: Wheatley (Enfrente) Prisionero 3432: Space Core

Prisionero 4324: Inteligencie Core (Enfrente) Prisionero 2222: Chell

Prisionero 2312: Classic Heavy (Enfrente) Prisionero 6643: Classic Soldier

Prisionero 2312: Classic Pyro (Beatrice)

Hasta que llega a la celda donde está encerrado el Prisionero 0220: Gordon Freeman, este le dice que salga que lo esperan en la sala de interrogatorios, este se niega a salir, entonces el Combine lo agarra de la muñeca y lo arrastra, hasta la sala de interrogatorios, cuando lo hace sentar en la silla, le esposa las muñecas atrás de la silla, para que no se escape, Breen entra a la habitación y se sienta enfrente de él, Freeman lo mira Con una cara enojada, pero a Breen no le afecta, mientras este se acomoda, él le habla.

\- Veo que no está muy contento al verme.

Freeman no contesta

\- Pero, no te llame para saber su estado de ánimo, te llame para saber, ¿Dónde se esconde la rebelión liderada por el cabo Shepard?

Freeman baja la cabeza y sigue sin hablar

\- ¿No vas a contestar?

Freeman sigue sin hablar y con la cabeza baja.

\- Me está hartando su silencio. Dice enojado

Freeman sigue callado.

Breen enojado llama a un combine, este entra y él le dice que le dé un choque eléctrico a Freeman, este le hace caso y le da un choque eléctrico en su cuello y a Freeman le duele, el Combine le sigue dando en todo su cuerpo, mientras que Freeman Grita de dolor, Breen le dice que se detenga y lo lleve de nuevo a su celda.

Mientras tanto…

Guarida secreta de la rebelión, Sala de entrenamientos. 04:45hs

Shepard está viendo a todos los cadetes (Incluyendo al Medico) entrenar, en eso recibe un mensaje de Calhoun diciendo:

 _Shepard, Me descubrieron robando ese maletín, lamento no poder cumplir con toda la misión, pero trataré de convencerlos para que me dejen salir._

 _Barney Calhoun, Enviado desde la fortaleza del team RED._

 _ **\- Demonios, ¿cómo es que habían encontrado a Calhoun?**_ Lo piensa de una manera muy frustrada.

Él sube la cabeza y ve que todos están cansados.

\- Pueden irse a dormir

Después de escuchar el aviso de Shepard se van todos a dormir un buen rato, mientras Shepard baja hasta la zona de entrenamientos y comienza a entrenar hasta el cansancio, cuando este queda cansado, va hasta unos banquillos que había ahí y se tira a dormir ahí… 

Mientras tanto, en las prisiones de la ciudadela…

Wheatley se pone a observar a sus Compañeros en esa "Cárcel", él comienza a pensar…

 _ **\- ¿Qué clase de patrón sigue este Loco para meternos aquí?**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí?**_

 _ **\- Acaso somos tratados como animales y estas serían nuestras jaulas, privándonos de toda libertad posible, no solo nosotros sino también las ovejas que están allá, afuera sufriendo de los abusos de estos cerdos, mientras que nosotros encerrados sufriendo aún más de estos abusos Solo porque como las ovejas y nosotros somos la clase obrera, que se rompe el lomo laburando, para que estos no hagan un cuerno, y nos controlen como se les dé la gana.**_

Este deja de pensar cuando un combine se acerca a las prisiones con Freeman en sus brazos todo lastimado y lo deja abruptamente en su celda, Wheatley llega a tener un poco de lastima por él pero no se nota por su carácter. Freeman se sienta con mucho dolor en su cuerpo, sintiéndose muy mal.

\- Creo que ese Cretino no entiende todavía que sos mudo. Dice Wheatley de manera seria.

Freeman mueve un poco la cabeza, Wheatley le pide a Inteligencie que le diga que dijo, y este dice que Freeman dice que sí.

Chell saca de entre unas sábanas el arma de portales y mira a Wheatley, este le dice que si escaparán…


	3. Chapter 3: Otro titulo largo abajo

Capítulo 3: Escape, Interrogatorio and Space Core

Prisiones, Nueva Ciudadela 02:30hs.

Chell, ayuda a todos a salir con la pistola de portales, pero a Freeman, lo sacan rompiendo la puerta, entre Wheatley e Inteligencie Core lo ayudan a caminar hasta salir de la ciudadela, todos se separan los únicos que quedan juntos son: Inteligencie, Chell, Freeman, Wheatley y Space; Los cinco van juntos hasta encontrarse una reja con un agujero, tratan de pasar por el pero la alianza los interceptan y los capturan, los cinco tratan de salir de ahí pero están maso menos debilitados, a causa de todos los interrogatorios brutales que pasaron, los vuelven a llevar a la ciudadela pero los encierran juntos y le sacan el arma de portales de Chell. Ellos tratan de pensar otro plan de escape.

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza del team RED…

Calhoun está atado en una silla, con una soga, frente a una mesa y la luz solo le da a él, él no puede ver quien lo va a interrogar, tiene una mirada un poco preocupada, recuerda las palabras de Shepard:

 _-Si te van a interrogar, no digas la ubicación de nuestra rebelión, no menciones ciudad 17, dales vueltas para que se pierdan o quédate callado y no digas nada._

Él se queda escuchando las preguntas, él no dice nada, después él que lo interroga, se va dejándolo solo, atrás en sus manos saca de la manga Izquierda de su uniforme una navaja que la atrapa su otra mano y empieza con cuidado a cortar la soga, cuando entra otra persona distinta a interrogarlo, este deja de cortar la soga, ya que esta tarea había sido terminada. Él que estaba enfrente de él se quedaba quieto, esperando a que Calhoun haga algo.

\- No te voy a dar el lujo de detenerme. Calhoun dice seriamente.

…

\- Dale, si querés preguntarme algo hacelo.

…

\- Me parece que no vas a decirme nada.

…

\- Bueno así queda tu decisión.

…

Calhoun se levanta.

\- Veo que ya decidiste moverte. Te habías tardado tanto ¿No? Dice el Scout

Calhoun lo mira muy molesto. – No era que hablabas mucho ¿Eh?

\- Si así es pero no voy a gastar mi palabrerío en alguien como vos.

Estas palabras molestan a Calhoun, y este le tira la silla en la cabeza, el Scout resiste y le dispara al hombro de Calhoun, este recibe el disparo con mucho dolor, el hombro empieza a desangrarse, este lo agarra tratando de parar el sangrado, él ve que esto es inútil, agarra un pedazo de su camisa y se la ata como torniquete para detener el sangrado, esto funciona por ahora.

\- Supongo que ese intento de noquearme fue en vano.

Calhoun respira agitadamente

\- Es, esa sensación de tener la única oportunidad, de escapar y es desperdiciada. Lo dice mientras se acerca a él haciendo que este se retroceda hasta llegar a la pared, sigue respirando agitadamente, el Scout le apunta a su pera, levantándosela un poco. – Pero como te darás cuenta ese esfuerzo o esa oportunidad no sirvió para nada.

Calhoun, le pisa el pie y le patea el estómago, tirándolo al piso, él no duda dos segundos, lo salta, pasa por encima de la mesa, abre la puerta y escapa, mientras que el Scout se levanta, cuando él logra salir de esa sala, agarra la inteligencia otra vez y sale volando de ahí, desapareciendo en la noche. Los demás, estaban siguiéndolo, pero no pueden por mucho, así que todos (Incluyendo al Scout), se preparan y van con la camioneta del Engineer, a seguir a Calhoun que este estaba, en su patrulla, huyendo de ellos.

Mientras tanto en La Nueva Ciudadela.

Oficina de Breen. 04:00hs

Breen estaba sentado y dormido mirando hacia la ventana, a la vista de la ciudad en la que él gobernaba con mano dura. Cuando entra un Combine, lo despierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Los prisioneros escaparon, solo pudimos capturar 5 de ellos el resto escapo con todo éxito.

\- Gracias por la información, te podes retirar.

El Combine se retira.

\- Pero antes decime quienes fueron los que volvieron a capturar

\- Claro, ellos son: Gordon Freeman, Chell, Space Core, Inteligencie Core y Wheatley.

\- Gracias, ahora si podes seguir retirándote.

El Combine se va, Breen queda pensando, hasta que se vuelve a quedar dormido, por el cansancio del día.

Prisiones de la N. Ciudadela

Los cinco se habían quedado dormidos, en eso un par de Combines, van a vigilar esa puerta, para que ellos no escapen otra vez.

Sueño de Space Core:

Lugar feliz de Space, el campo de trigo.

\- Space, Decime ¿Cómo es que te sentís?

\- Muy abandonado.

\- No ¿Querés un poco de compañía?

\- Si por favor

Se acerca la persona de su sueño

\- Hola

\- Hola Space, Soy Luna y te acompañare en tus sueños

\- ¿Estoy soñando?

\- Si, Ahora Despertarte.

Space se Despierta, muy confundido, pero con lo cansado que esta él se vuelve a dormir.

Sueño de Space Core:

Lugar feliz de Space. El Espacio exterior

\- Volviste.

\- Emm… Si

\- Que bueno, ahora podemos estar un buen rato, juntos

\- Claro

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Te estoy escuchando muy dubitativo, ¿De qué dudas?

\- ¿Estoy soñando o no?

\- Claro que sí, así es como nos vemos, yo vivo en otro plano

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es decir yo ya no estoy en la tierra con vida, he muerto y ahora ascendí a otra existencia, en la vosotros los mortales decid el otro mundo.

\- Ah gracias por la explicación

\- De nada, es que jamás me había tocado, platicar con alguien muy joven, como tú.

Space se queda mirándola

\- Pero bueno no es que haya sido bastante malo, siempre he querido platicar con una persona joven para ver cómo han de ver la vida.

\- Estemm… Es que… Yo…

\- Ya sé que tú ser una máquina, con un diseño humano, pero también vosotros los Cores de Aperture Science, tendréis la capacidad de pensar más allá de vuestra programación básica, sinceramente, yo te he elegido, porque el resto no tiene el toque que tú tened. Ahora debo dejarte, debes despertar, Nos vemos Space.

Space se vuelve a despertar, mira el reloj de la pared, este indica que son las 09:15hs. Él ve que los únicos despiertos eran Wheatley y él, se acerca a Wheatley, y este se da cuenta de esto y se da vuelta.

\- Buenos Días Space

\- Buenos días.

\- Veo que te despertaste, a ¿Qué te acercas a mí? Lo mira fríamente

\- Solo quiero saber si te sentías bien.

\- Me siento bien, gracias. Le dice de una mala manera

\- ¿Te pasa algo Wheatley? Pregunta Space de una manera muy sinceramente

\- No me pasa nada

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, estoy seguro

Space se sigue acercando. Hasta estar al lado de él.

\- Salí de mi lado. Dice muy molesto

Space no escucha esto y Wheatley se da la vuelta y le pega.

\- Te dije que me dejaras en paz. Le vuelve a pegar. – ¿No podes algún día de tu vida hacer caso? Le da otro cachetazo. – Acaso te tengo que castigar para que hagas caso. Le pega una trompada en su nariz haciendo que esta sangre. – Ahora aléjate de mí o recibirás otro castigo. Se lo dice de muy mala manera.

Space se aleja, muy asustado, mientras que Wheatley lo sigue mirando de una manera muy fría, cuando Space se pierde en la sombra, este se levanta y va a donde esta Space.

\- ¿Qué haces Wheatley?

Él solo se acerca a Space.

\- Déjame, no te hice nada ahora. Dice muy asustado

Wheatley lo agarra y lo lanza a la pared. Este se golpea la cabeza con el impacto en la pared.

\- Por favor déjame no te hice nada malo. Sigue asustado mientras dice las palabras

Wheatley le agarra su tobillo, lo arrastra a la esquina, le saca la remera…

\- Por… Favor… Wheatley…

Él sigue sin escuchar a Space y empieza a Morder su cuello. Space empieza a respirar agitadamente…

\- Por… Favor… Ah… Wheatley… De… Ja… Me… Ah…

Wheatley lo amordaza

\- Shhh, no queremos que los demás nos escuchen. Se lo dice mientras lo mira. Y sigue mordiéndole el cuello

\- Mmmm… Mmmm… Se sonroja

Wheatley deja de morderle el cuello, se limpia el labio que tiene sangre. –Mmm… Tu sangre es deliciosa. Espero que tu cuerpo entero también sea delicioso. Lo termina de desnudar y comienza con sus manos a recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras que Space se está sonrojando cada vez más…

Mientras tanto. En la carretera

Calhoun pierde al team RED, pero se queda sin combustible, el deja la patrulla, que justo estaba cerca de la ciudad 17, él entro a escondidas, y se dirigió al escondite de la rebelión…


	4. Chapter 4: Puntos suspensivos

Capítulo 4: Puntos Suspensivos

Escondite de la rebelión, Ciudad 17 06:30hs.

Calhoun, entra al escondite, él cierra la puerta, camina hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, despierta a Shepard, este se despierta.

\- Calhoun, ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Maso menos pero. Levanta el maletín. – Tengo el "Paquete especial".

\- Bien. Se levanta. – Ahora me voy a lavar la cara y después vemos ese "paquete", anda a la sala secreta con él.

Calhoun hace caso y se va con el maletín al cuarto secreto, mientras que Shepard se va a lavar la cara. Mientras que todos estaban durmiendo.

Mientras tanto en la Fortaleza del Team RED.

Miss Pauling llega a la fortaleza para averiguar para ver que paso, ellos le cuentan lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y esta persona tenía algún logo o algo identificable? Pregunta, mirándolos seriamente

El Scout le acerca un redibujo del logo en su chaqueta:

 _(Yo soy la artista)_

Pauling queda sorprendida y se va con el redibujo. Todo el equipo queda impactado.

Mientras tanto en la rebelión.

Shepard y Calhoun miran el contenido del maletín, que eran códigos de lanzamiento.

\- Que bueno que vos los agarraste y no la alianza. Dice Shepard con un poco de calma

\- Si, ¿Te imaginas que la alianza los tenga bajo sus manos?

\- No, Ya estaríamos acabados.

Ambos se quedan callados.

\- Bueno, voy a despertar a los cadetes.

\- Shepard.

\- ¿Qué pasa Calhoun?

\- Me encantaría conocer al nuevo cadete.

\- ¿Al mercenario?

\- Si al medico

\- Más tarde, ahora tiene que entrenar, y vos tenes que guardar este maletín, en la caja fuerte.

\- SI CABO SHEPARD.

\- Je je, bueno vamos Calhoun. Shepard sale a despertar a los cadetes. Mientras que Calhoun abre la caja fuerte y guarda el maletín.

Mientras tanto en las prisiones de la nueva ciudadela.

Space está en la oscura esquina, totalmente abusado, está dormido, mientras que Wheatley oculta toda evidencia posible de aquel evento sucedido.

Sueños de Space:

Lugar feliz de Space, Campo de Trigo.

\- Space, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pregunta Luna preocupada

\- Wheatley, él…

Luna le da un abrazo

\- No me digáis, quedaos tranquilo, en algún momento alguien te va a ayudar, y tus sufrimientos van a terminar.

\- Luna…

\- Te recuerdo que alguna vez estuve viva y he sufrido esos sucesos, pero no los recuerdo. Solo me queda decirte que tú vida es lo más lindo de vuestra vida.

\- Te lo agradezco Luna.

\- No me agradezcas nada, mi objetivo aquí es ayudaos a encontrar vuestro camino. Ahora debéis despertar.

\- Pero quiero estar con vos

\- Pero vuestro cuerpo debe despertar de su sueño, No podéis quedaos dormido tanto tiempo. Ahora despertaos

Space se despierta, muy adolorido, Freeman lo ayuda a sentarse, Space le agradece, Freeman le da un poco de agua, Space la toma, después Freeman lo lleva a la luz, cuando un combine lo mira a Space, le dice que lo llevará a la enfermería y esto hace.

Mientras tanto, en Mann Co.

Pauling está esperando para que Hale, la llame para que pase a la oficina. Esta estaba de una manera seria, en eso llega Bidwell, y se sienta a lado de ella.

\- Y Decime Pauling ¿Qué es lo que te trajo aquí?

\- Un asunto importante.

\- No me podes decir de ¿Qué se trata?

\- No

… - Che no podes hacerme el favor.

\- No

Pensando: _\- Que insistente_

\- Ya sé que estás pensando que soy muy insistente, pero tengo mis razones.

Bidwell se va a la oficina de Saxton Hale, mientras que Pauling se queda esperando…

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Cheu si me salió muy corto el capítulo, esa era la idea, espero que les haya gustado.**


	5. Chapter 5 Seventeen CityDales 1

Capítulo 5: Seventeen Citydales 1

Mann Co. 07:00hs.

Pauling, se quedó esperando por una media hora, sentada, bastante aburrida, sintiéndose muy sola. Mientras que Bidwell la mira de una manera tranquilo dudando… Él se va de Mann Co. Sin que nadie sepa nada, salvo la Administradora que manda gente a buscarlo, mientras Bidwell empieza a correr cada vez más rápido, llegando a la carretera, este en un momento llega a ver un tren carguero y se sube para no gastar más energía, sin saber que ese tren iba para Ciudad 17, los que lo perseguían se quedan atrás perdiendo el rastro, mientras que Bidwell Duerme un rato.

Estación del tren carguero, Ciudad 17, 09:00hs.

Bidwell se despierta, ve que estaba en la ciudad 17, él sale antes de que la alianza le meta las manos encima, sale del tren y se va a esconder, despues de un buen rato, él sale de su escondite, y comienza a recorrer la ciudad viendo como es en sí, él mientras camina, la gente lo mira de una manera curiosa, y se empiezan a preguntar cosas sobre él, cuando se choca con uno de la alianza y este lo noquea, y se lo lleva a la ciudadela.

Ciudadela, Ciudad 17, 09:30hs.

Bidwell se despierta, con el uniforme característico de los Ciudadanos de Ciudad 17, él se siente raro, mientras se refriega la cara, un combine lo anda vigilando para ver que no haga nada "Sospechoso", Bidwell al ver que lo estaban vigilando, se pone nervioso, en eso entra Breen a "Interrogarlo", pero va con otras intenciones, él entra y le dice algo al combine, Bidwell trata de escuchar la conversación pero no puede, ambos terminan de hablar y Breen se da vuelta para mirar a Bidwell…

\- Bueno, ¿Qué te trae a Ciudad 17?

Bidwell se queda callado.

\- Quedarte callado no te servirá, contesta la pregunta.

\- Llegue de pura casualidad.

\- Nadie llega de "Pura Casualidad", viniste con un propósito a esta ciudad. Dice de manera seria.

\- Bueno yo me había subido en un carguero y llegue hasta aquí.

Breen le apunta con una pistola, en su cabeza, Bidwell se pone muy nervioso, le pasa una gota de sudor de su cabeza.

\- Mira vos, nadie me dice excusas, ahora te aviso cuando alguien termina en Ciudad 17, es por dos razones: o venís como un criminal que tiene que ser encerrado, o con un propósito. Dice esto mientras baja la pistola y se tranquiliza. –Espero que te guste tu instancia en Ciudad 17.

El combine lo acompaña a la salida, y sale de la ciudadela.

Ciudad 17, 10:30hs

Bidwell está caminando por la ciudad, sintiéndose medio incomodo entre las personas que andan por ahí, él se va al callejón y se sienta un poco, descansando y pensando sobre lo que le paso, sintiéndose bastante extraño, en eso ve a un militar que corre, este decide seguirlo hasta que lo pierde en un banco de niebla, cuando intenta volver se termina perdiendo.

Mientras tanto en la base de la rebelión.

Dos soldados estaban hablando en un pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo que te siguieron?

\- Tranquilo, lo perdí en el banco de niebla.

\- Tranquilo ocho cuartos, tenemos que decirle a Shepard no podemos dejarlo así no más.

\- Pero ni siquiera era uno de la alianza era un simple ciudadano.

\- Simple ciudadano no existe, o es un Veterano o un Recién llegado, o el que esta hace un mes, ¿Cuál era su posición?

\- Recién llegado. Lo dice de manera frustrada.

\- ¡¿Y lo dejaste en el banco de niebla?! Declara de una manera alterada.

\- Eh… Si

\- Pero qué clase de Pendejo Boludo sos.

\- Es que…

\- No es que nada, no podes dejar a un recién llegado ahí, ahora vas y lo traes para acá, hablará con Shepard…


End file.
